


As night turns to day

by yaoilover6699



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoilover6699/pseuds/yaoilover6699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request I can't remember her name lol but I hope she sees this and enjoys it</p>
            </blockquote>





	As night turns to day

Bakura has never really gotten along with atem till that fateful night where the stars collided and the planets aligned.... Shall we see what happened this fateful night.

Lightning strikes the ground crashes and bangs were the only noises. Atem sat on his throne slowly falling asleep his lack of rest the past few days kept him wondering when he could finally close his eyes. While the Pharaoh was trying to force himself to stay awake bakura seized the opportunity to sneek up on his sleepy foe. Slowly the Pharaoh felt his eye lids fall . The proud man found himself lost in a dream world filled with lust. He found this to be odd because he rarely found himself dreaming of such things. Bakura snuck up on atem and sprawled his legs over the pharoh's lap waking him up. " damn it who in the name of ra is sitting on me" atem said. Bakura chuckled and kissed the Pharaoh catching him off guard. "Mhhh" he mumbled soon giving into the kiss. The thief stopped kissing him only to nip the dark colored ears in a passionate rage. " Aggh " atem made the best sound at least that's what bakura thought his lust growing more and more as he went from his ear to his neck. The Pharaoh didn't want to give in so easily but by this point he was already hard and could no longer control his actions or his sounds erupting from his mouth. All he could do was sit there and be a victim of the sin known as lust. The proud thief took off the Pharaoh's jewels and shirt slowly slipping his mouth to the erected nipple laying before him . Softly sucking on it the sound that were heard were only driving his lust into more of a rampage . He did the same to the other and slipped to the cloth skirt tugging on the rim finally getting it off. Atem sighed in relief as his dick became free cold in the open air. Bakura took the pharohs dick and softly licked around it then slipped it in his mouth moving his head in a rythem that made atem buck his hips in excitement. The sucking slowly stopped loosing its rythem that it once had because the bucking became so fierce. Atem grabbed the back of bakura head and slammed it onto his cock as he came. Bakura swallowed all of the seed then once his head was released he stood up grabbing the Pharaoh's arm then bending him over the arm of the throne. He positioned a finger at the puckered hole and slowly started to finger fuck the Pharaoh . This became shameless pleasure as two more fingers entered him." I think your ready " was all he heard before the fingers came out and a giant cock entered him. His screams were muffled the thunder made them quiet. This continued for a while bakura's thrust became rougher they were both close . Atem shouted " BAKURA" as he came strands of the white liquid dripped from the tip. Shortly after bakura grabbed atems hips and pinned them to his " PHARAOH " he screamed and his seed fill the Pharaoh's body slowly . Atem fell asleep and when he awoke he assumed that it was all a dream till he saw the dry cum that was on the floor . These things continued for awhile till Marik found out about their little sex sessions....


End file.
